dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferlen Black
Spell List As Ferlen is kind, and loves Charms, his spell list has mostly charms and very few offfensive spells. 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Lumos *Placement Charm *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio *Periculum *Protego *Intruder Charm *Anti-Cheating Spell *Locomotor Mortis 2nd Year Spells *Arresto Momentum *Bubble-Head Charm *Hot-Air Charm *Impervius *Obliteration Charm *Scourgify *Alarte Ascendare 3rd Year Spells *Concealment Charm *Finite Incantatem *Freezing Charm *Lumos Solarum *Engorgio *Point Me *Unbreakable Charm 4th Year Spells *Drought Charm *Fidelius Charm *Levicorpus *Liberacorpus *Muffliato *Stupefy *Supersensory Charm 5th Year Spells *Expecto Patronum *Stealth Sensoring Spell *Declino alica *Oblitus *Lumos Maxima *Intervenite *Bedazzling Hex 6th Year Spells *Darshonion *Sectumsempra *Confringo *Specialis Revelio *Homorphus Charm *Undetectable Extension Charm *Trisinion 7th Year Spells *Gemino Curse *Ducklifors *Taboo *Repello Inimicum *Portus *Tempero Miscetis *Tempore alioversus Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) *Salvio Hexia *Homenum Revelio *Flame-Freezing Charm *Repello Muggletum *Accio *Steleus *Wolfsbane Potion *Bombarda *Lapifors *Diminuendo *Immobilus *Alohomora *Banishing Charm *Incarcerous *Aguamenti *Anapneo *Cistem Aperio *Color-Change Charm *Cushioning Charm *Gripping Charm *Nox *Pack *Locomotor *Illegibilus *Pluma pondus *Herbivicus *Fumos *Ascendio *Aresto Momentum *Mobiliarbus *Meteolojinx Recanto *Alohomora *Glacius *Impedimenta *Reparo *Engorgio *Diffindo *Relashio *Sonorus *Quietus *Rennervate *Lapifors *Switching Spell *Episkey *Riddikulus *Refilling Charm *Cheering Charm *Confundo *Lumos Solem *Mobilicorpus *Imperturbable Charm *Impervius Charm *Aparecium *Epoximise *Orchideous *Reducto *Incarcerous *Protego Totalum *Caterwauling Charm *Reparifors *Colloportus *Evanesco *Extinguishing spell *Fera Verto *Fianto Duri *Brackium Emendo *Protego Horribilis *Disillusionment Charm *Silencio *Bombarda Maxima *Oppugno *Partis Temporus *Anti-Disapparation Jinx *Protean Charm *Protego Maxima *Age Line Spell *Prior Incantato *Firestorm *Avada Kedavra *Crucio *Imperio *Fiendfyre Curse Quick Info Traits Ferlen is a bookworm. He loves reading and studying. He's taking every subject he can, and wants to take Healing, a subjects nobody in his family has ever taken. He's also especially talented in Charms. Though he's a Pure-blood, you would never know unless you know his family. Appearance Though he's just a first year, he's tall for his age, and faily good looking. He has Blonde hair and light blue eyes, which is why people don't realize he's related to Karith. He is fairly skinny as he doesn't play many sports, and has light skin since he's not out in the sun a lot. Personality Ferlen's distinguishing characteristic is friendliness. He talks to anyone who will talk back, and always has a smile on his face. He loves to laugh, though never at another person's expense. He will stand up for anyone who he thinks needs it, even if he's smaller than them or it could hurt him. Family His parents married young, and are both pure-bloods. As a pure-blood, he has lots of relations both at Hogwarts and already graduated. He treats his family with proper respect, though he doesn't think their pure-blood makes them better than anyone else. Though he doesn't agree with his families ideals about blood, he admires his older brother Karith and desprately wants his approval. RP History This section will take a long time to write, so I'll do it a little at a time. Links My user is Bond_em7. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:October Birthday Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Category:Wizard Black, Ferlen Kelith Sirius Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Willow Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Name begins with "F" Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Prefect Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Alumni